It is a routine part of household maintenance and cleaning to regularly perform certain chores as part of maintaining the facility. Tasks such as dusting furniture and vacuuming the floors are some of the routine tasks that homeowners regularly perform. Sweeping certain floor types is also a common task in which homeowners will engage in at regular intervals. Certain floor types such as wood or tile are easily cleaned by routine sweeping. As is known in the art, sweeping typically utilizes a broom and a collection device commonly known as a dustpan. An individual will utilize the combination of the broom and the dustpan to either clean debris from a spill or they can be used to clean the entire floor.
One problem with conventional dustpans is their generally unsanitary condition. Most dustpans are not routinely cleaned or disinfected and are not suitable to be utilized where the homeowner prefers a hygienic method of collecting debris. By way of example but not limitation, if debris is desired to be collected from a kitchen countertop, a conventional dustpan is not a desirable device to use, as its unsanitary condition is not recommended for a surface such as a kitchen countertop.
Another problem with conventional dustpans is that not all debris will be collected by the dustpan when in use and a portion of the debris propagates under the front edge of the dustpan. Conventional dustpans have a front edge that is usually tapered so as to maximize the amount of debris collected into the cavity. Unfortunately in spite of this design at least a portion of the debris still is forced under the front edge of the dustpan and is not collected by the cavity. A further issue with the design of a conventional dustpan is its inability to adapt to collect debris during the performance of other household tasks. For example but not by way of limitation, during drilling a hole in dry wall to mount a fastener, dry wall debris is created and drops down the surface of the vertically oriented wall and is deposited on the floor. The structural design of a conventional dustpan does not allow a user to collect debris in the aforementioned exemplary scenario.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disposable and configurable dustpan that is hygienic and promotes effective collection of debris from both horizontal surfaces and vertically oriented surfaces.